Concrete Angels' Cry On Deaf Ears
by moonlightstar12
Summary: This is a songfic using the song "Concrete Angel" by Martina McBride to describe the death of Team 7, Team 8, Team 10, Team Guy and the Sand Siblings not including the senseis . OOC and CHARACTER DEATH!
1. Naruto

**The Concrete Angels' Cry On Deaf Ears**

By: moonlightstar12

Warning: This song fic contains CHARACTER DEATH and OOC people.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any other characters in the story! I also don't own the song "Concrete Angel" even though I edited the song to match the characters better! Both of these things belong to their owner!

This story takes place after the Chunnin Exams! Before the time skip though. Sasuke is not here! He is still trying to go to Orochimaru!

_He walks to school with the lunch he packed_

_Nobody knows what he's holdin' back_

_Wearin' the same clothes he wore yesterday_

_He hides the bruises with the linen and lace_

RUN! Thats all Naruto thought as he ran down the street and over buildings. But even as he ran he could still hear the villagers close behind him. They were chasing him with weapons and things like that. They were trying to kill him. Why? He had no idea so his first instinct was to run. This happened everyday for some reason and he'd always end up running until he was too tired to run again. The villagers would catch up and brutally beat him. He'd go home to covered in bruises. His friends would see and ask him how he got them. He'd always say,

"The villagers are trying to kill me!"

The others would stare in shock then hurry and get him to a hospital. The hospital would say "No! Don't let him in here!" and kick him out.

His partner Sakura would heal him well enough for him to walk on his own but bruises would still cover his body.

_The teacher wonders but he doesn't ask_

_Its hard to see the pain behind the mask_

_Bearing the burden of a secret storm_

_Sometimes he wishes he was never born_

When he went to training he always sat as far away as possible from his teacher Kakashi. The teacher would look at him with a weird stare then turn his attention back to his other students. Sometimes he would slip away from training to go to the restroom to fix his wounds. His teacher couldn't see them because of the mask he wore covering most of his face. He would then sit in the restroom for as long as he possibly could thinking. Trying to remember if he did something wrong to make all the villagers hate him. He never could. He never stayed long because his friend would come by the restroom looking for him. Sakura would always find him in there and covered in the bruises. He'd come out the bathroom when he heard he knock.

"Why are you covered in bruises?" asked Sakura even though she already knew the answer.

"The villagers...they keep hurting me...I don't know why. Its like the whole village is out to get me. The only ones I know who aren't are the rest of our friends and Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro from the Sand village." replied Naruto. He was shaking violently from thinking about what happened the night before.

"I know that but this time your wounds are worse. Let me help you to Kakashi-sensei-"

"NO!" screamed Naruto. "Don't bring me to him. He was one of them."

"We have to do something though! If we don't the attacks will get worse! You won't last long on your own."

"No I can handle it."

_Through the wind and the rain_

_He stands hard as a stone_

_In a world that he can't rise a above_

_But his dreams give him wings _

_And he flies to a place where he's loved_

_Concrete Angel_

The villagers caught him off guard today. They got him when he was returning form Sakura's house because Sakura wanted to see if she could heal his wounds better. He was hit on the back with a kunai. His eyes widened in pain and in fear but thanks to Sakura's healing it wasn't fatal. He ran again with the kunai still lodged into his back but did the mistake of running into a corner with walls to high to jump over and only one way out which was being occupied by the angry swarm of villagers.

"P-p-please d-d-don't k-k-kill m-me!" the blond managed to stutter out. His voice was slowly dieing away and he was not able to talk right.

The villagers stared at the cowering blond who had now back into a same corner and was shaking violently again and the blood from the wound on his back was leaking out on to the ground making him sit in a puddle of his own blood. They waited for a second like they were decided what to do but ended up running forward to a cowering Naruto and hitting him with everything they had. As they were beating him mercilessly time stopped for Naruto. He was staring into space and thinking.

_Why are they doing this to me? Have I done something wrong? I don't think I have but what ever it is I did it must be pretty bad for them to want to kill me...well at least I'll get something good out of this! I get to go to heaven and I'll finally get to see my parents! But what about the people on Earth? All my friends, Sakura, Sasuke-teme, Neji, Ten Ten, Lee, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro...I won't see any of them again... _

_Somebody cries in the middle of the night_

_The neighbors hear but they turn out the light_

_A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate_

_When morning comes it'll be too late_

His eyes snapped open when the last of the villagers hit him with a club right in the stomach. This stopped his breathing for a short time but momentarily let him have his last breath. He had just realized the villagers had left him in the corner of the alley where he ran. He screamed as loud as he could with his last breath hoping that one of his friends would hear him and come to save him but no one did. He had ran far far away from where he and his friends lived and into the most abandoned part of Konoha. No one came here. So no one heard his cry but even if they did no one except his friends would have helped him. He has a distinct cry so everyone knows it and no one would have dared to go that far into abandoned territory. So when he cried no one heard him. That cry took his last breath and his very slow heart beat ended as soon as his cry was over. He died right there on that hard cold ground.

_Through the wind and the rain_

_He stands hard as a stone_

_In a world that he can't rise a above_

_But his dreams give him wings _

_And he flies to a place where he's loved_

_Concrete Angel_

The next morning ANBU found him still laying there. His mouth was open in a silent scream and his eyes were wide with shock. They took his body to the Hokage's office and give him to Tsunade, their current Hokage.

_A statue stands in a shaded place_

_An angel boy with an upturned face _

_A name is written on a destroyed rock_

_A broken heart that the world had forgot _

Naruto was buriedin a field in the middle of the forest. There was a small picture of him in front of the stone and a toy fox in front of his grave. Everyday his teachers and friends would come to pay their respects to him. He was a good to friend to some but a demon monster to most.

_Through the wind and the rain_

_He stands hard as a stone_

_In a world that he can't rise a above_

_But his dreams give him wings _

_And he flies to a place where he's loved_

_Concrete Angel_

Sakura cried and cried till she could cry anymore over Naruto. She had already lost Sasuke and now she was losing Naruto. Her team has fallen apart. Her team is no more. Team 7 is dead. All that was left of it was her memories. She sobbed loudly remembering all the good times she had with Naruto and Sasuke when they were on missions and training. She remembered the first training session Team 7 had and how strong Naruto looked and acted during the preliminary exams. When he was fighting Kiba and Neji he was determined to win and he wouldn't back down. He wasn't going to let himself die then why not now? She remembered how helpless she was during that time and this made her mad. Why was she the weakest one in the group? She could have been better if the boys weren't always protecting her but now they can't protect her. They're gone. She'll just have to do better! Hopefully she'll get stronger...

When a tree falls in the middle of the forest but no one is there to hear it was the tree really there at all?

If a ninja screams in the most vacant place ever but no one is there to hear it was the ninja really there at all?

Probably but no one will no for sure because no one was there to witness it. All the ninja did was waste its breath on a cry on deaf ears.


	2. Sakura

**The Concrete Angels' Cry On Deaf Ears**

By: moonlightstar12

Warning: This song fic contains CHARACTER DEATH and OOC people.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any other characters in the story! I also don't own the song "Concrete Angel" even though I edited the song to match the characters better! Both of these things belong to their owner!

This story takes place after the Chunnin Exams! Before the time skip though. Sasuke is not here! He is still trying to go to Orochimaru!

_Sakura cried and cried till she could cry anymore over Naruto. She had already lost Sasuke and now she was losing Naruto. Her team has fallen apart. Her team is no more. Team 7 is dead. All that was left of it was her memories. She sobbed loudly remembering all the good times she had with Naruto and Sasuke when they were on missions and training. She remembered the first training session Team 7 had and how strong Naruto looked and acted during the preliminary exams. When he was fighting Kiba and Neji he was determined to win and he wouldn't back down. He wasn't going to let himself die then why not now? She remembered how helpless she was during that time and this made her mad. Why was she the weakest one in the group? She could have been better if the boys weren't always protecting her but now they can't protect her. They're gone. She'll just have to do better! Hopefully she'll get stronger... _

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

_She walks to school with the lunch she packed_

_Nobody knows what she's holdin' back_

_Wearin' the same dress he wore yesterday_

_She hides the bruises with the linen and lace_

"Aarrggahh!!" screeched Sakura as she pounded into the training dummy that was in front of her. She was training intensely after Naruto's death. She wanted to make herself stronger because she thought she was only a burden to her former team members even though it didn't really matter much now because her team members where gone. Even though they were gone she still wanted to make herself stronger.

For the past two days Sakura had been training to get stronger. She had been training for hours on end and only stopped a for a few minutes to catch her breath. Maybe once every few hours or so she'd stop for some water but her training was so intense most would say she needed to stop altogether. She didn't listen though. She kept training to get stronger. She kept training until it hurt. The pain didn't last long because she always healed herself before the wound got to serious but it still left bruises. These bruises plainly showed on her arms, legs, hands, feet, and most of her chakra points. People have been trying to tell her to stop but she never listened. She wanted this so badly so had skipped the medical training with Tsunade to learn how to get better at being a ninja. She wanted to take over Naruto's dream to find Sasuke and bring him back to Konoha.

_The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask_

_It wasn't hard to see the pain behind the mask_

_Bearing the burden of a secret storm_

_Sometimes she wishes she was never born_

After Sakura started to miss her classes with Tsunade her teacher started to worry. She wanted to know why her #1 student wasn't showing up for her classes. So on the second day of Sakura's self-training she secretly watched from behind a tree. Sakura was so worn out she didn't sense Tsunade's chakra only a few yards away. Tsunade watched and watched Sakura train but didn't interfere. There were several times she wanted to she couldn't. Sakura would be upset if she did.

At about 10:00 Tsunade got tired of watching Sakura train and left to go back to the Hokage Tower. But she didn't know that was one of the biggest mistakes of her life.

_Through the wind and the rain_

_She stands hard as a stone_

_In a world that she can't rise above_

_But her dreams give her wings _

_And she flies to a place where she's loved_

_Concrete Angel_

At around 11:00 at night Sakura was still out training. This was her third night out training straight. She was getting really tired but she wouldn't let that interfere with her training. She was gonna keep training till she thought she was strong enough to rescue Sasuke. She kept on training that night till she was bleeding. She used her medical jutsus to heal herself enough for her to start training again but she starts training immediately after. She starts again and about an hour later she is covered with new, bleeding bruises and plus the old ones she had from before start to bleed again.

Sakura tries again to heal the wounds but she is too tired. She slowly staggered over to the nearest tree that was intact (Sakura trained on the trees when she broke all of her training dummies). She is starting to get a bit dizzy from staying up so late. Maybe it was a bad idea to train non-stop for three days?

_Somebody cries in the middle of the night_

_The neighbors hear but they turn out the light_

_A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate_

_When morning comes it'll be too late_

She is so dizzy! Why is the world spinning faster then usual? Why does she hurt so bad?

Sakura cried to herself. The pain in her limbs was unbearable. She started to sob louder when the pain got more intense. Probably from her exhaustion.

_Wait! Why am I so tired? I know I didn't sleep for three days but I shouldn't be this sleepy. Oh well. I can't really stay awake much longer...NO! STAY AWAKE! I NEED TO STAY AWAKE! I just realized why I want to sleep so bad! I want to go to sleep but never wake up! I...yawn...need...to...stay...yawn louder...awake... _That was the last thing Sakura thought before she screamed. She screamed for four reasons. One reason was because she was trying to stay awake. Another reason was because she wanted someone to come and wake her up or stop the pain or keep her from dying. The next reason was because she couldn't live long enough to prove to herself that she was good enough to rescue Sasuke and fulfill Naruto's lost dream. The last reason was because the unbearable pain in her limbs had numbed her so she no longer could stay awake.

She couldn't stay awake any longer so she just closed her eyes and let her body drift off into the never ending sleep.

When she went to sleep she was in a tunnel at one end of the tunnel was a bright light and the other end was darkness. She was scared so she ran into the light and came out into a field.

In the field sat none other than Uzumaki Naruto with a huge bowl of ramen.

"What are you doing here?" asked Sakura.

Naruto looked up from his ramen and looked over to Sakura and his eyes widened.

"S-Sa-Saku-Sakura-chan? Is that you?!" stuttered Naruto.

"IDIOT! OF COURSE ITS ME!" screeched Sakura. He had been dead for almost a week now but it looks like dying didn't change him at all.

"How did you get here?!"

"How else would I get here! I died!"

"You died?! How did you die?"

"I died training."

"Why were you training hard enough to kill yourself?"

"I wasn't! I just ran out of chakra so when I needed to heal myself again I couldn't and I didn't sleep for three days so I died of exhaustion and blood loss."

"Well forget that! Your here now! YAY! Sakura-chan is here! Sakura-chan is here!"

"Where is here?"

"Heaven. Duh!"

"Oh."

_Through the wind and the rain_

_She stands hard as a stone_

_In a world that she can't rise a above_

_But her dreams give her wings _

_And she flies to a place where she's loved_

_Concrete Angel_

The evening of the day Sakura died Tsunade came to Sakura's training field to see if she was alright. What Tsunade saw nearly gave her a heart attack. Sakura's body was soaked in blood and there were bruises all over her body, some of which still bleeding. Her eyes were closed and she would have looked peaceful if not for the blood. Tsunade rushed to Sakura's body and touched her hand. She would have checked for a pulse if it weren't for the fact that Sakura's hand was freezing cold and the color was draining out of the girl's body. Tsunade wept for hours and until she couldn't cry anymore over the death of her student. Tsunade had lost everything now. She had already lost her brother and her lover as well as the boy she thought would carry on her brother and lover's dreams of becoming Hokage. Sakura was the last person she had hopes in. Sakura was her favorite student and she had high hopes for Sakura but now that Sakura was gone, all the people that meant anything to her were dead.

Tsunade cried till she fell asleep and when she woke up she arranged a funeral for Sakura. Sakura would be buried in the same place with Naruto so in the afterlife they'd be together.

_A statue stands in a shaded place_

_An angel girl with an upturned face _

_A name is written on a polished rock_

_A broken heart that the world had forgot _

If anyone wanted to view Sakura's resting place they'd walk to the field in the middle of the forest where Naruto was buried and they'd see a toy fox and a small picture of Naruto on his grave. About a foot away from Naruto's grave Sakura lay peacefully in the ground with a cherry blossom and a small picture of Sakura on her grave. They'd pay their respects to Sakura as well as Naruto now that both were dead. They would then pay there respects to Team 7 as a whole. Even if no one knew where Sasuke was they still considered him apart of Team 7 because Sakura and Naruto would have wanted that. They prayed Sasuke would stay alive for the sake of Team 7 as the last living student of Team 7. They hoped he would return one day just to make Sakura and Naruto happy, after all both of their last wishes were for Sasuke to come back to Konoha. That would be the only reason they would forgive Sasuke for betraying the village, because it was his dead, former teammates last wishes.

_Through the wind and the rain_

_She stands hard as a stone_

_In a world that she can't rise a above_

_But her dreams give her wings _

_And she flies to a place where she's loved_

_Concrete Angel_

-Somewhere In Otokagure-

Suddenly Sasuke felt a sudden urge to leave Otokagure and go back to Konoha and forget all about his brother. Suddenly he felt the need to go back home. And he also felt the irresistible urge to do something he hadn't done in years. Suddenly he wanted to cry. He wanted to break down crying on the floor. It felt like two chunks of his heart had been ripped out. Like something was wrong. Something was missing now.

_Should I leave? This feeling I'm getting. This was the feeling I got when Itachi killed everyone. Like something in my life was missing. I need to see what is missing. I need to see who died..._

When a tree falls in the middle of the forest but no one is there to hear it was the tree really there at all?

If a ninja screams in the most vacant place ever but no one is there to hear it was the ninja really there at all?

Probably but no one will no for sure because no one was there to witness it. All the ninja did was waste its breath on a cry on deaf ears.


	3. Sasuke

**The Concrete Angels' Cry On Deaf Ears**

By: moonlightstar12

Warning: This song fic contains CHARACTER DEATH and OOC people.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any other characters in the story! I also don't own the song "Concrete Angel" even though I edited the song to match the characters better! Both of these things belong to their owner!

This story takes place after the Chunnin Exams! Before the time skip though. Sasuke is not here! He is still trying to go to Orochimaru!

_-Somewhere In Otokagure-_

_Suddenly Sasuke felt a sudden urge to leave Otokagure and go back to Konoha and forget all about his brother. Suddenly he felt the need to go back home. And he also felt the irresistible urge to do something he hadn't done in years. Suddenly he wanted to cry. He wanted to break down crying on the floor. It felt like two chunks of his heart had been ripped out. Like something was wrong. Something was missing now._

**_Should I leave? This feeling I'm getting. This was the feeling I got when Itachi killed everyone. Like something in my life was missing. I need to see what is missing. I need to see who died..._ **

_He walks to school with the lunch he packed_

_Nobody knows what he's holdin' back_

_Wearin' the same shirt he wore yesterday_

_He hides the bruises with the cotton and lace_

Sasuke silently creped out of Orochimaru's palace at the middle of the night. This was his second try to escape from the palace. The first night he got caught. Orochimaru then beat him senseless because he tried to leave. He still had bruises from the encounter. This time he had gotten further then the day before and he could see the forests of The Land Of Fire up ahead of him. He swiftly ran to the border and crossed but he unknowingly tripped a silent trap that lead to Konoha's ANBU blackops. The trap signaled that someone from Otokagure had came across the border. The ANBU were instantly awake and running towards the trap they set in search for the person who tripped the trap.

They soon came to the place where Sasuke was and they froze for a second upon seeing the missing-nin.

Sasuke soon realized that he was being watched and he glared in the direction the looks were coming from. 

_The teachers wonder but they doesn't ask_

_It wasn't hard to see the pain behind the mask_

_Bearing the burden of a secret storm_

_Sometimes he wishes he was never born_

The ANBU flinched when they saw Sasuke's glare but they stepped from their hiding places when they realized that Sasuke knew where they were.

"What are you doing here, Uchiha?" said an ANBU wearing a horse mask.

"I came because I want to come back." replied Sasuke.

"It doesn't work that way. You can't just walk into the village and say 'I want to come back' and expect us to just let you." said a different ANBU. She was wearing a mouse mask.

"I know it doesn't." said Sasuke how was slowly getting frightened by the way this conversation was going.

"Good. 'Cause your a missing-nin and it is actually required for us to kill you on the spot but we won't due to the fact that your former comrades' last wishes were for you to come back to Konoha." replied the horse-mask man.

Sasuke's eyes widened. "Former?"

_Through the wind and the rain_

_He stands hard as a stone_

_In a world that he can't rise above_

_But his dreams give him wings _

_And he flies to a place where he's loved_

_Concrete Angel_

"Yes. Former. You were unaware of this because you are no longer apart of the Hidden Leaf village but both of your former teammates have died." replied the mouse-mask woman.

Sasuke's breath hitched in his throat. _T-t-they d-d-d-di-died?! I knew someone important most have died but I didn't think it would be them!!_

"H-h-h-ho-how d-d-did t-they d-d-d-di-die?" stuttered Sasuke. His eyes were wide with disbelief and shock and he wasn't in much of a state to fight.

"Naruto died from the villager's attacks on him and Sakura died from over-training." replied the horse-mask man.

Sasuke just stared dumbly at the two before him. _If they are telling truth then Naruto and Sakura are d-d-de-dea-dead!_

"I'm sorry Uchiha-san but we have allowed you to live for too long. We have to kill you now but if you want we can bury you where Naruto and Sakura are." said the mouse-mask woman.

"Y-y-yea I-I'd like that." replied a dumbstruck Sasuke.

_Somebody cries in the middle of the night_

_The neighbors hear but they turn out the light_

_A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate_

_When morning comes it'll be too late_

_How did it come to this? I'm sitting here and there are two ANBU here to kill me. I wonder how they are going to kill me. _Thought Sasuke as he sat on the ground waiting for the horse-mask man and the mouse-mask woman to kill him. He just sat there. Waiting for the pain of death to come but for some reason it didn't.

He opened his eyes which he didn't realize he had closed. The mouse-mask woman was holding a senbon needle in her hand and she looked like she was waiting for something.

"What are you waiting for Ms.?" asked Sasuke.

"I had to wait for you to open your eyes. You'll only die quicker if you close them."

"Oh." Sasuke left his eyes open but his gaze was focused on the ground. He heard the mouse-mask woman jump from where she was standing to some other place and heard her say "Ready Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke was surprised at the new name the lady had for him but he slowly nodded his head and gave a small "Yes" that was barely audible but the ANBU lady and man heard him.

The last thing that was heard from that area was a extremely loud yell of pain.

After that there was nothing.

The two ANBU picked up Sasuke's cold, dead, lifeless body which was covered in senbon needles and carried him back to Konohakagure and brought him to their Hokage who arranged another funeral.

_Through the wind and the rain_

_He stands hard as a stone_

_In a world that he can't rise a above_

_But his dreams give him wings _

_And he flies to a place where he's loved_

_Concrete Angel_

Sasuke opened his eyes to see he was in a tunnel. On one side of the tunnel was darkness and the other side was light. Sasuke became afraid and tried to run into the light but the darkness had started to slowly suck Sasuke in.

"HELP! HELP! SOMEBODY! ANYBODY! HELP ME!" screamed Sasuke as the darkness continued to slowly pull him in.

Somewhere in the light Naruto and Sakura were talking to each other about some random thing when they heard someone scream for help. The scream was coming from the tunnel.

Both Sakura and Naruto's eyes widened when they looked at the tunnel.

They knew that voice.

"Sasuke..." said Sakura and Naruto in unison.

"He needs help! Lets go!" said Naruto as he abandoned another huge bowl of ramen that he was eating and Sakura left the cherry blossom tree she was sitting under.

Their eyes widened in horror as they saw Sasuke slowly being pulled into the darkness at the end of the tunnel.

"Guys! Help! I don't wanna go to hell!" screeched Sasuke pathetically as he tried to find something to hold onto to keep him from the black darkness that was sucking him in.

"We're coming Sasuke!" yelled Naruto back as he and Sakura ran up to Sasuke and tried to pull him towards the light.

"Sasuke! You have to want to go to heaven! All hatred and loathing must be abandoned for you to go to heaven! You have to forgive everyone and everything for anything they have done!" yelled Sakura as she continued to pull on Sasuke's arms.

"I have to forgive them!? I forgive everyone and everything...except Itachi! I'll never forgive him for what he did!" yelled Sasuke. The wind that was pulling him grew stronger.

"You have to unless you want to go to hell!" Sakura tried to pull her arm away from Sasuke but she was soon caught in the wind as well; so was Naruto. "And if you don't you'll take us with you!" screeched Sakura as she tried to pull away from the wind.

"...No. I can't. Not after what he did." said Sasuke more to himself than his two teammates.

"You have to! Please! We don't want to go to hell either!" yelled Naruto. He was looking scared again, just like he looked when he died.

And just like before, the wind grew stronger.

Sasuke screamed when the darkness at the end of the tunnel turned red and he started to disappear into the red mass.

"You have to forgive him!" yelled both Sakura and Naruto in unison.

"Okay! Okay! I forgive him! I forgive Itachi! Now please don't let me go to hell!" yelled Sasuke. And he did something neither Sakura nor Naruto even thought Sasuke _could _do.

Sasuke started to cry.

"...Sasuke...Alright! Come on Sakura! Pull harder!" yelled Naruto.

"Alright!" replied Sakura.

With one last pull they managed to pull Sakura out of the red mass which had turned back to black and the wind had stopped completely. The trio had tumbled back several feet.

"Sasuke. Are you alright?" asked Naruto in a soft voice.

Sasuke wiped the tears from his eyes. "Yea. I'm fine now. Thanks you guys!" said Sasuke in what sounded like a cheery voice.

"You're welcome!" said Sakura and Naruto in unison.

"Come on! You need to see our heaven field." said Naruto. "In the heaven field we get what we most desired. I got to see my parents but they quickly had to leave and Sakura didn't get hers yet."

"And you will get to have yours." said Sakura.

Sasuke did the unthinkable again. This time he smiled. Not a smirk or a grin but a smile. "Yea."

_A statue stands in a shaded place_

_An angel boy with an upturned face _

_A name is written on a ragged rock_

_A broken heart that the world had forgot_

Back on Earth the ANBU had brought Sasuke's body to the Hokage and told her about how he died. The Hokage nodded her head in understanding and they held another funeral for Sasuke.

Sasuke was buried next to Sakura; about a foot away from her. On his grave lay a raven's feather. Next to him Sakura's cherry blossom grave and Naruto's toy fox grave. All three grave's there was a small picture of each student. But know that all three were dead there was a statue of the three in they're old Team 7 pose. Kakashi was at the top reading his pervy book with his headband covering his eye and his mask the rest of his face except one eye. Next was Sasuke with an annoyed glare on his face and his headband on his forehead. Then there was Sakura in the middle who was smiling and had her headband on the top of her head. And lastly was Naruto who was both smiling and glaring at Sasuke and his headband was on his forehead as well.

At the both of the statue there was an inscription. It said 'This statue is to commemorate Kakashi Hatake, Sasuke Uchiha (deceased), Sakura Haruno (deceased), and Naruto Uzumaki (deceased) together known as Team 7 of the rookie nine. Even though Kakashi is still alive his team is dead and we honor Team 7 with this statue. Let they're memory live forever.'

_Through the wind and the rain_

_He stands hard as a stone_

_In a world that he can't rise a above_

_But his dreams give him wings _

_And he flies to a place where he's loved_

_Concrete Angel_

-On the Hyuuga Compound-

"Hinata! Neji!" yelled Hiashi.

"Y-yes Hi-Hiashi-sama?" replied Hinata.

"Yes Hiashi-sama?" replied Neji.

"You two go out training. Hinata needs major training if she wants to be strong. You two need to train for one day. After that one day I want you to show me how strong you became. If your strength is not to my liking you will no longer be fit to be the heir to the Hyuuga Clan." said Hiashi.

Hinata's eyes widened. "Y-y-yes Hi-Hi-Hiashi-sama."

"And Neji. You are to make sure Hinata is safe. If anything is wrong with Hinata at all when you two come back you will face dire consequences. Do you understand?" stated Hiashi.

"Yes. I do." replied Neji.

"Now go!" replied Hiashi.

And with that Hinata and Neji packed they're stuff and left to go train.

When a tree falls in the middle of the forest but no one is there to hear it was the tree really there at all?

If a ninja screams in the most vacant place ever but no one is there to hear it was the ninja really there at all?

Probably but no one will no for sure because no one was there to witness it. All the ninja did was waste its breath on a cry on deaf ears.


	4. Hinata

**The Concrete Angels' Cry On Deaf Ears**

By: moonlightstar12

Warning: This song fic contains CHARACTER DEATH and OOC people.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any other characters in the story! I also don't own the song "Concrete Angel" even though I edited the song to match the characters better! Both of these things belong to their owner!

-On the Hyuuga Compound-

"Hinata! Neji!" yelled Hiashi.

"Y-yes Hi-Hiashi-sama?" replied Hinata.

"Yes Hiashi-sama?" replied Neji.

"You two go out training. Hinata needs major training if she wants to be strong. You two need to train for one day. After that one day I want you to show me how strong you became. If your strength is not to my liking you will no longer be fit to be the heir to the Hyuuga Clan." said Hiashi.

Hinata's eyes widened. "Y-y-yes Hi-Hi-Hiashi-sama."

"And Neji. You are to make sure Hinata is safe. If anything is wrong with Hinata at all when you two come back you will face dire consequences. Do you understand?" stated Hiashi.

"Yes. I do." replied Neji.

"Now go!" replied Hiashi.

And with that Hinata and Neji packed they're stuff and left to go train.

_She walks to school with the lunch she packed_

_Nobody knows what she's holdin' back_

_Wearin' the same thing she wore yesterday_

_She hides the bruises with the linen and lace_

"N-N-Neji-nii-san wh-where are we g-going t-to t-train?" asked Hinata as she and Neji were walking on the path leading away from Konoha. They had left from the Hyuuga Compound about a day ago and they still weren't at their destination.

"You'll see." replied Neji.

They walked a few more hours when Neji suddenly stopped in a clearing by a waterfall.

"We're here Hinata-sama." announced Neji as he started to put his things down on the ground.

"W-wow! Th-this place l-looks pretty!" exclaimed Hinata as she looked around her surroundings.

"We're not here to enjoy the scenery Hinata-sama, we're here to train." said Neji in a serious tone.

"A-Alright." said a slightly disappointed Hinata as she took the traditional Hyuuga battle stance.

"Are you ready Hinata-sama?" asked Neji as he took the same stance as Hinata.

"Y-yes" replied Hinata with a brief nod of the head.

With that said and done the two started to spar with each other using the gentle fist style.

_The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask_

_It's hard to see the pain behind the mask_

_Bearing the burden of a secret storm_

_Sometimes she wishes she was never born_

About an hour later, the two were still sparring. Hinata was getting slightly tired but Neji wasn't anywhere near tired.

"Are you tired Hinata-sama?" asked Neji when they momentarily stopped sparring.

"Y-yes. A li-little bit." replied Hinata. She was panting and breathing heavily.

"Should we stop?" said a worried Neji.

"N-No. Hiashi-sama w-will be h-here soon and I haven't gotten anywhere near as strong as I need to be to be the Heir." replied a determined Hinata. Hiashi's words were still playing in her head.

"_If your strength is not to my liking you will no longer be fit to be the heir to the Hyuuga Clan."_

"...Alright Hinata-sama. As you wish." said Neji as he once again went into his battle stance.

"_I will not let myself be proved weak! I refuse to give up!_" thought Hinata as she took the same stance as Neji and they started to spar again. This time the battle being more intense.

_Through the wind and the rain_

_She stands hard as a stone_

_In a world that she can't rise above_

_But her dreams give her wings _

_And she flies to a place where she's loved_

_Concrete Angel_

This battle lasted about three hours. Hinata was on the ground panting worse then before and she was bleeding in several places. Neji was still standing but he was lightly panting.

"Hinata-sama! I think we should stop. You are in no condition to fight." said Neji as he looked down at his cousin.

Hinata slowly got up holding onto her side which was bleeding. Her hair was covering her face making it darken. "N-No. I'm st-still not strong enough." said Hinata more to herself then Neji.

"I can't spar with you again. If I do you'll pass out. You're pretty close to doing so already." said Neji again. He was starting to worry about his little cousin.

"No. I'm still not strong enough." repeated Hinata in a sterner voice. This time it was completely directed at Neji.

"But-"started Neji.

"No! I'm not strong enough!" yelled Hinata. She was staring at Neji in a way he had never seen her before. She looked like she wouldn't stop. Like she would do what ever it took to get stronger.

Neji flinched at Hinata's now loud voice and her stare. _Since when did she become so...bold._ Thought Neji.

"I'm sorry Hinata but I can't." replied Neji.

Hinata's gaze turned into a glare. "If you won't fight back I'll just use you as a punching bag!" yelled Hinata as she started to run over to Neji.

Neji just stood there and stared at his cousin. _Why is she doing this? She never acted this way before. She never willingly tried to fight anyone let alone her own family. Why is she suddenly willing to kill go as far as killing herself in order to get stronger? _Thought Neji as he stood there and watched Hinata charge at him.

Hinata was thinking as well as she ran towards her target. _I need to make Hiashi proud. I want him to see me. He doesn't think I'm worthy to be the Heir. I don't even think he thinks I'm worthy to be apart of the Hyuuga Clan. I need to prove him wrong. I'll prove him wrong and all the others who doubted me. Its too late to prove to Naruto-kun that I'll strong since he...died...but I can still prove everyone else that I'm worthy to be the Heir to the Hyuuga Clan!_ Thought Hinata as she ran towards Neji with her hands out and ready to preform her jutsu.

Then it happened. 

_Somebody cries in the middle of the night_

_The neighbors hear but they turn out the light_

_A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate_

_When morning comes it'll be too late_

Hinata stopped dead. She was still in her battle position and she was only a few inches away from Neji.

_**Thump!**_

Hinata's heart did one large pump and then slowed down. It slowed down until it was almost completely stopped.

Hinata was staring at Neji with wide eyes as she stood in place and slowly fell to the ground with a small yell of pain.

Neji looked down to where Hinata had fainted and he blinked.

"I told her she was gonna faint if she tried to spar with me again." said Neji as he walked to the waterfall to fetch some water. _This is just one of those energy exhaustion faints. She going to wake up soon so I should get something for us to drink. _Thought Neji as he started to fill his and her canteens with water.

The thing is that when Hinata fell and yelled out in pain that was the last breath she had. The wound on her side had started bleeding heavier while she was running but she didn't notice that. And when she stopped running was when she realized that she was bleeding heavily but it was too late. By then she had lost way too much blood and her heart had stopped which resulted in her falling on the ground.

But to Neji it just looked like the normal way that Hinata fainted. She fainted frequently when Naruto was alive but he was dead so she no longer fainting as frequently.

Now she only fainted from exhaustion. And the way Hinata had fainted just now looked exactly how she would normally faint so Neji didn't worry very much.

He thought she was going to wake up in about ten minutes. So he left her on the ground and went to get water.

But Hinata did the exact opposite. Her being a fighter she managed to stay alive for as long as she could but it didn't work very well.

Exactly ten minutes after Hinata fainted her heart stopped beating. Completely.

_Through the wind and the rain_

_She stands hard as a stone_

_In a world that she can't rise a above_

_But her dreams give her wings _

_And she flies to a place where she's loved_

_Concrete Angel_

"Ow..." groaned Hinata as she slowly opened her eyes and she tried to sit up but her head was spinning. She blinked twice when she saw she was in a tunnel. On one side was a light and the other was completely dark.

"Where am I?" asked Hinata to no one in particular as she looked up and around the tunnel she was in. "This doesn't look like the field Neji-nii-san and I were in. In fact, I don't even see Neji. Where is he?" continued Hinata as she got up from the ground she was sitting on and looked around some more.

She almost fainted again from what she heard as she slowly walked towards the light. She was scared of the dark so she wanted to go into a light as soon as possible.

When she was at the entrance of the light end of the tunnel she saw Team 7 sitting in a circle. They were talking about something but she couldn't hear what they were saying.

Then they started to laugh.

"Uh...um..." said Hinata as she looked at the three shinobi in front of her.

They all looked up from where they were sitting and stared at her.

"Um...Hi?" said Hinata as she stared confused at the dead shinobi.

"HINATA!" screeched Naruto as he jumped up from where he was sitting on either sides of Sasuke and Sakura.

Naruto ran over to Hinata and hugged her tightly before waving over the other two members of his team.

Sakura skipped happily over to where her friends were and gave a happy "Hey Hinata!" to Hinata and a punch to the head to Naruto for surprisingly Hinata like that.

She thought he surprised her because she was staring at the field she was in strangely and at the three former members of Team 7 the same way.

"Um...Who are you all?" she asked in a dazed sort of way. _Yea all three of them look like Team 7 but Team 7 are all dead and nobody knew where Sasuke was. Maybe I'm just mistaking them for the real thing. _Thought Hinata.

Naruto and Sakura looked hurt that Hinata didn't remember them and Sasuke just sighed.

"You don't remember us Hinata?" asked Sakura as she looked at Hinata in that hurt way.

"Of course I remember Team 7! But they all died. You all look like them but they're dead." stated Hinata like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"..." All three members of Team 7 justed stared at Hinata and then at each other and then back at Hinata. Then all three started to laugh. They laughed so hard that the started to cry.

"Hi-Hi-Hinata! Y-you do know wh-where you are, r-r-right?" said Sasuke through his fits of laughter.

Hinata just stared dumbly at the three laughing shinobi in front of her. "No why?"

This only caused them to laugh even more.

"Hinata! You're in heaven!" said Sakura how was on the ground laughing now.

Hinata's eyes widened. "Heaven!" yelled Hinata as she started to flail her arms around and yell things like "Heaven! I'm can't be in heaven!" and "How did I get to heaven!"

This caused Team 7 to roll on the ground laughing.

"Hey! Whats so funny?!" yelled Hinata as she stopped flailing her arms and she looked down at the laughing Team 7.

They suddenly stopped laughing and they looked at each other then back at Hinata then back at each other.

"You really don't know, do you?" said Naruto as he tilted his head to the side slightly and stared at Hinata.

Hinata huffed and stuck out her tongue at them and replied "No, now tell me!".

Sakura sighed. "YOU ARE DEAD!"

Hinata's eyes widened again. "Dead? I'm not dead! I was just in a clearing with Neji a few minutes ago!"

They all sighed. "You died a few minutes ago! Thats why you're here!" screeched Sasuke.

Hinata blinked. _I died?_

"How did I die?" asked Hinata as she was trying to remember how she died.

"I don't know! You're suppose to know!" said Naruto as he pointed at Hinata who just stared at him again.

I few minutes later Hinata remembered. "Oh! Now I remember! I died when my heart stopped!" said Hinata happily.

"How is that a good thing!?" snapped Sasuke.

"Its not. I'm just happy I remembered!" said Hinata.

Team 7 sighed.

"What?"

_A statue stands in a shaded place_

_An angel girl with an upturned face _

_A name is written on a polished rock_

_A broken heart that the world had forgot_

Back on Earth Neji was returning with the water. He sat down and noticed that Hinata hadn't moved since he left.

_Thats weird. Normally she would have woken up by now. _Thought Neji.

"Hinata? Hinata are you awake?" asked Neji.

No answer.

Neji started to worry. "Hinata! Hinata! Hinata answer me!" yelled Neji as his voice became shaky.

No answer.

Neji crawled up to Hinata and put his hand on her head. He paled and his breath was caught in his throat as soon as he touched Hinata's head.

It was cold.

Neji immediately grabbed his water canteen and poured the water on Hinata's face. "HINATA! HINATA! HINATA!" yelled Neji as he started to shake the girl's body hoping that she would wake up.

No answer.

"Hinata...Hinata...Please...Answer me...Please...Hinata..." said Neji as he started to cry and his shaking slowed down as his own body started to shake.

No answer.

"Hinata...Hinata...Don't...be...dead...Please...Hinata..." sobbed Neji as he weakly tried one last time to shake Hinata awake.

No answer.

A few hours later Hiashi came into the clearing. The first thing he saw was a sobbing Neji half-crying half-asleep holding an extremely pale Hinata in his arms.

"What are you doing Neji?" asked Hiashi as he walked up to Neji and Hinata.

"...Hinata...Please...wake...up..." mumbled Neji as he slowly tried to open his eyes and move his arms. He could move his arms but his eyes slowly opened half way. They were big and red and puffy.

"Neji. What are you doing?" repeated Hiashi as he looked down at the red eyed Hyuuga in front of him.

"...Hinata...Wake...Up..." mumbled Neji again as he started to shift around hoping it would wake the girl that was laying in his arms.

No answer.

Hiashi saw that Neji was trying to do something but he couldn't guess what it was.

And then he heard it.

Hiashi heard Neji say "Hinata wake up" again as he shifted around again hoping to wake her up.

No answer.

Hiashi stared down at the shifting Hyuuga and the girl in his arms. "Why do you keep saying "Hinata wake up?" asked Hiashi as Neji repeated himself and shifted around again.

Neji acted as though Hiashi wasn't even there and he keep on trying to talk to Hinata. "Hinata...Please...don't...leave..." said Neji as he tried to stand up with Hinata in his arms but he failed miserably and fell back down on his knees.

Hiashi heard this as well. "Neji! Answer me!" yelled Hiashi.

This made Neji start crying and shaking again but he reluctantly looked away from Hinata and looked up at Hiashi.

Hiashi almost gasped at Neji's appearance but he keep on staring.

"Why do you keep on saying 'Hinata wake up' and why did you just say 'Hinata please don't leave'?" asked Hiashi.

"..." Neji didn't say anything. He couldn't say anything. At least not to Hiashi. All he felt that he could say were things to Hinata that would wake her up. He long ago realized that she wasn't going to say anything back and that she had died but he didn't want to believe it.

"Neji! Is there something wrong?!" asked Hiashi.

Neji weakly nodded his head 'Yes' and stood on his feet wobbling and reached out his arms which still carried Hinata.

Hiashi stood for a second staring until he realized Neji was going to fall again so he took Hinata from Neji as Neji fell on side of him.

Hiashi paled. His daughter was in his arms but something was not right. Hinata was cold. She was extremely cold. Too cold.

"Neji? Is...she...dead?" asked Hiashi as he stared at his lifeless daughter.

Neji started crying harder but he weakly nodded his head 'Yes'.

The next day there was another funeral. Hinata was buried in the same clearing as Team 7 but she was two feet away from Sasuke's raven feather grave, three feet from Sakura's cherry blossom grave and four feet from Naruto's toy fox grave. On her grave was a note. The note said 'I'm proud of you Hinata. You have proven yourself. You would have been an excellent leader to the Hyuuga Clan. Thank you. -Hiashi'. 

_Through the wind and the rain_

_She stands hard as a stone_

_In a world that she can't rise a above_

_But her dreams give her wings _

_And she flies to a place where she's loved_

_Concrete Angel_

--At The Hyuuga Compound--

"Neji. You have failed in your job to protect Hinata." stated Hiashi.

"Yes. I know." replied Neji.

"As you remember I said their would be dire consequences if anything at all is wrong with Hinata."

"Yes."

"Her current condition is far worse then what I thought could have happened. Especially since it was at your hand."

"...Yes..."

"Your punishment is exile from the Hyuuga Clan. You are no longer Neji Hyuuga. You are to leave here tomorrow. You will be reported in as a missing-nin. You will not be protected by us any longer. Do you except your punishment, Neji?"

"...Yes..."

Poor Hina-chan died! T-T

Anyway I want to thank for reviewing! So far she's the only one that reviewed! Thats upsetting because I think she's the only one actually reading! I might not continue if people aren't actually reading.

When a tree falls in the middle of the forest but no one is there to hear it was the tree really there at all?

If a ninja screams in the most vacant place ever but no one is there to hear it was the ninja really there at all?

Probably but no one will no for sure because no one was there to witness it. All the ninja did was waste its breath on a cry on deaf ears.


	5. Neji

**The Concrete Angels' Cry On Deaf Ears**

By: moonlightstar12

Warning: This song fic contains CHARACTER DEATH and OOC people.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any other characters in the story! I also don't own the song "Concrete Angel" even though I edited the song to match the characters better! Both of these things belong to their owner!

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxxXX**

--At The Hyuuga Compound--

"Neji. You have failed in your job to protect Hinata." stated Hiashi.

"Yes. I know." replied Neji.

"As you remember I said there would be dire consequences if anything at all is wrong with Hinata."

"Yes."

"Her current condition is far worse then what I thought could have happened. Especially since it was at your hand."

"...Yes..."

"Your punishment is exile from the Hyuuga Clan. You are no longer Neji Hyuuga. You are to leave here tomorrow. You will be reported in as a missing-nin. You will not be protected by us any longer. Do you except your punishment, Neji?"

"...Yes..."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

_**He walks to school with the lunch he packed**_

_**Nobody knows what he's holdin' back**_

_**Wearin' the same jacket he wore yesterday**_

_**He hides the bruises with the linen and lace**_

Neji walked silently towards the village gates. Today was the day he had to leave the village to pay back for letting his cousin die. He chose to leave some time around midnight so the other ninja of the Village Hidden In The Leaves wouldn't wake up and find him leaving. He especially didn't want his teammates to find him.

Lucky for him, the village guards were asleep so they couldn't hear him leave as he opened the gate just enough for himself to fit through the small entrance.

He jumped through the trees and into the woods. All Hiashi had allowed him to bring was his kunai pack and some food. He had to cut a line into his headband, scratching out the Konoha symbol to show he was a missing-nin. That was his punishment.

"Where am I supposed to go? I'm not even a real traitor so I can't go to the Sound Village and I won't even try to go to the Akatsuki. They'd probably just kill me on site. Not that it matters much. The ANBU are going to kill me just like Sasuke," he said to himself. He had no one else to talk to.

Neji jumped through the trees for what seemed like hours. Finally, he stopped in the clearing where he had lost Hinata.

"I'm sorry, Hinata-sama. I didn't mean for you to die," he whispered to himself, thinking about his cousin.

Neji sighed and sat down on the grass. "I wonder how long it'll take for Hiashi to tell Lady Tsunade that I'll gone. He'll probably wait 'till morning," Neji mused to himself.

He got up and walked to the waterfall and drunk some water from his hands. As he sat up he heard some noises in the bushes.

He immediately shot up and turned towards the bush with a kunai in his hand in a fighting stance. He couldn't use the Hyuuga stance anymore so he made one up.

The bushes shook again and something growled. "Show yourself!" Neji yelled at the bush. He knew he must have looked stupid, yelling at a bush.

The thing growled again and stepped out of the bushes. It was a bear **(1)**. It roared and charged at Neji, full speed.

Neji was shocked by this and hesitated for a second longer than he should have. The bear reached out a clawed paw and made a deep gash in Neji's arm.

Neji howled in pain. He then glared at the beast and flung his kunai into the heart of the bear with his non-injured arm.

The bear roared in agony and then fell to the ground in a giant heap.

_**The teacher wonders but he doesn't ask**_

_**It's hard to see the pain behind the mask**_

_**Bearing the burden of a secret storm**_

_**Sometimes he wishes he was never born**_

Neji sighed and walked over to the waterfall, dragging his injured arm on the ground. He sat down in front of the water and pulled his arm into the water. He winced as the wound was emerged into the ice cold water.

He washed the wound with the water and then took his arm out of the water and dried it. He didn't have anything to wrap it in so he just let it be and hoped it wouldn't start bleeding again.

He turned to the bear carcass and smirked. At least, I'll have something to eat, he thought as he went over to the carcass and started too strip the fur from the body.

That's just how the ANBU found him, cutting up the bear and using the parts as tools.

Neji had sensed the two ANBU shinobi long before they had came out of hiding. He had just chosen to ignore them. All they were going to do was kill him so he was in no rush to see them.

"Hyuuga, Neji?" asked one of the ANBU. It was a woman and she had one a tiger mask.

Neji nodded and turned to her without stopping from cutting into the carcass.

"You are a missing-nin so we have to kill you," said a male ANBU with a boar mask. He must have been the tiger masked woman's partner.

Neji nodded again. "I know. Hiashi has informed Lady Tsunade that I am no longer a shinobi of the Hidden Leaf. That is my punishment." Neji said, refraining from cutting and turning his full attention to the ANBU officers.

The tiger masked woman made a confused sound. "Punishment?" she asked.

"Yes, for letting Hinata-sama die in my care." Neji explained.

The boar masked man grunted. "So it was your fault that the Hyuuga girl died?"

Neji frowned deeply and looked down to the ground in shame. "Yes, it is."

_**Through the wind and the rain**_

_**He stands hard as a stone**_

_**In a world that he can't rise above**_

_**But his dreams give him wings **_

_**And he flies to a place where he's loved**_

_**Concrete Angel**_

"I feel sorry for you, Neji-san but we still need to kill you. You are still a missing-nin, even it wasn't your fault," said the female ANBU in a sympathetic voice.

Neji nodded. "Alright. I accept my punishment."

She made a sympathetic noise and turned to the boar man.

She nodded at him and he nodded back and then they were gone.

Neji looked up from staring at the ground and looked around for the ANBU's chakra signatures. When he couldn't find them he closed his eyes and then opened them while saying, "Byakugan." Veins popped out around his eyes, signaling he had activated his former-clan's jutsu. He didn't feel right using since he had been disowned but he had too.

He looked around the clearing for the ANBU officers and found them somewhere in the forest surrounding the clearing he was in. He braced himself and waited for whatever way the ANBU were going to kill him.

_**Somebody cries in the middle of the night**_

_**The neighbors hear but they turn out the light**_

_**A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate**_

_**When morning comes it'll be too late**_

He stood there for a good minute, watching the ANBU officers as they sat miles away in the trees watching him. They obviously were waiting for something.

I wonder why they're not attacking, thought Neji as he remained in his position waiting for the ANBU to attack.

Neji then realized why they hadn't did anything yet. Neji had unconsciously shifted into his Hyuuga battle stance and he still had his Byakugan activated. They weren't going to try and kill him if he was going to fight back. He would just deflect all they're attacks if they're attacking from long distance.

Neji shifted from his former-clan's battle position and deactivated his Byakugan. He then sat down by the water and stared at the place where he had last seen the ANBU. They seemed satisfied with his movement because Neji had heard the bushes rustle a little.

Neji nodded at the bush he thought the ANBU were in to signal that he was ready. The bushes rustled again in response.

Neji shifted his gaze from the bush and up towards the sky. It was still dark and the moon was shining brightly in the star-filled sky.

"Hinata-sama, I'm sorry," was his last thought before a large demon wind shuriken came flying out of the trees and went straight at Neji. The last thing that was heard in the beautiful clearing was a strangled cry of pain and the splash of a body hitting water.

_**Through the wind and the rain**_

_**He stands hard as a stone**_

_**In a world that he can't rise a above**_

_**But his dreams give him wings **_

_**And he flies to a place where he's loved**_

_**Concrete Angel**_

Neji woke up in a dark tunnel. On one end was a bright light and on the other was darkness. Neji started to walk towards the light, which was the sensible decision, but was stopped when a wind started to pull him towards the darkness.

Neji went wide eyed and tried to pull away from the wind's grip and get to the light but every time he struggled the wind grew a little stronger.

"HELP! PLEASE! HELP!" Neji yelled, still trying to get to the light, but he struggles were useless. The wind only pulled harder.

In the light sat four shinobi of the Hidden Leaf Village. One with spiky blond hair and whisker marks on his cheeks was sitting in the middle eating a large bowl of ramen and laughing happily. Another with bubblegum pink hair and emerald eyes was sitting under a cherry blossom tree and laughing happily as well. Another with bluish-black duck butt hair and onyx eyes was sitting next to them while also laughing happily. And finally, the last one had bluish-purple hair cut in a boyish hairstyle with a lavender, almost pearly white eye, pupil less eyes was also sitting with the group and laughing happily.

The lavender eyed girl suddenly stopped laughing when she heard a cry for help. She froze when she recognized the voice.

The others stopped laughing when they saw the girl. "Hinata? What's wrong?" asked the whiskered boy.

"I hear Neji," stated Hinata simply.

The whiskered boy shot up. "Neji?!? Where is he?!?"

The duck butt - haired boy sighed and said, "Calm down, Naruto."

Naruto glared at the boy. "Shut up Sasuke! We need to find Neji! Right Sakura?" he asked, turning to the bubblegum haired girl. She nodded and stood up with Naruto.

"Come on Sasuke-kun. We need to find Neji," she stated and then turned to Hinata. "Where is he?"

Hinata stood up and wordlessly ran to the tunnel entrance. The other shinobi figured that that was were he was so they followed Hinata to the entrance. They guessed right.

Neji was in the middle of the tunnel fighting the wind that was pulling him into the darkness. "N-Neji-nii-san?" Hinata whispered, staring shocked at her cousin.

Neji, who had learned to hear his cousin's soft voice from far away, looked up and saw the four dead shinobi at the entrance of the light tunnel. "HELP!" he yelled, still struggling.

The four stared dumbfounded at him at first but then rushed to Neji's side. Hinata, not knowing that she wasn't suppose to touch a soul going to hell or she'd be dragged with it, grabbed onto Neji's arm and pulled fiercely against the wind along with Neji. The wind grew stronger.

"Hinata! You weren't supposed to do that! Now you're in danger too!" Sakura yelled.

Hinata looked confused. "Why?"

"Because Neji is going to hell! If you touch a soul going to hell then you get dragged down with it!" Sakura explained.

Hinata looked horror-stricken. "Hell? My Neji-nii-san isn't going to hell! How do I get him not to go? I'm pretty sure Sasuke would have been in hell if it weren't for you guys so what did you do to strop him?" Hinata asked. He statement earned her a sadden glare from Sasuke but she ignored it.

"Get Neji to forgive everything and everyone on Earth for anything they have done wrong to him." Naruto explained.

Hinata nodded and turned to Neji who was looking scared…Wait? Scared? That's new. "You heard Naruto-kun. Forgive us," she said, knowing who Neji had to forgive.

Neji growled. "No." The wind picked up.

Hinata scowled at him. "Do it now."

Neji growled again. "No!" The wind picked up again. The group was at the end of the tunnel now and the darkness was turning red.

Hinata noticed this and suddenly became scared. She tried to pull away from Neji but she couldn't. She became even more scared. "Please! Neji-nii-san! Forgive us or we'll both go to hell!" she exclaimed.

Neji's eyes widened and he shook his head. "No, you can't go to hell. You don't belong there," he said, believing that if he said it then Hinata would be able to get free. It didn't work. The red suddenly filled the whole end of the tunnel.

Hinata became extremely scared. "Neji! I will if you don't forgive us! Please!" she said, starting to cry.

Neji and Hinata were now in the red whirlpool in the tunnel. Neji's body was being sucked into the redness. He screamed loudly and started to cry as well. Everyone was surprised. "Okay, okay! I forgive the main branch of the Hyuuga Clan and Hiashi Hyuuga especially!" he yelled.

The redness was still sucking him in. His whole lower half of his body was gone. He screamed again. Hinata screamed too. The others just sat there helplessly. "Neji!" she screamed.

"And you! I forgive you too Hinata!" he yelled. The redness stopped sucking in Neji as his chest had disappeared. The wind stopped and the redness turned into blackness again.

The others, finally being able to help, ran up to the two crying Hyuugas and pulled them out of the darkness. The whole group flew away from the darkness and landed in the middle of the tunnel.

"Thanks Neji-nii-chan." Hinata said as she hugged Neji. Neji looked surprised at his new nickname but hugged her back. "Your welcome, Hinata-chan," he said, giving her a new nickname as well. She beamed at him.

"Come on! You have to see our new home!" Hinata yelled as she bolted up and pulled Neji and the others to the heaven field. They followed her while laughing at her sudden eagerness.

_**A statue stands in a shaded place**_

_**An angel boy with an upturned face **_

_**A name is written on a broken rock**_

_**A broken heart that the world had forgot**_

The two ANBU officers fished Neji's body out of the red water and brought him back to the village. The first person they brought him too was Lady Tsunade. She looked only slightly less heartened about his death.

Then they brought him to the Hyuuga Compound. Hiashi and Hanabi were the first to see Neji's body when they brought him there. Hanabi practically sobbed her eyes out when she saw that she had lost both her sister and her cousin in the course of two days. Hiashi managed to pretend that he didn't care that Neji had died but he knew that Neji's death upset him, even though he was the one who arranged for his death.

The last people to see Neji were his friends and his genin team. All the ones who were left mourned over Neji, especially Team Gai, and they also mourned over the others who had already died. They would miss Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Hinata, and now, Neji.

Neji's grave was in the same place that the others were. He was about four feet away from Hinata's forgiveness grave, five feet from Sasuke's raven feather grave, six feet from Sakura's cherry blossom grave, and seven feet from Naruto's toy fox grave. On his graze was a hawk feather and a small picture of him.

_**Through the wind and the rain**_

_**He stands hard as a stone**_

_**In a world that he can't rise a above**_

_**But his dreams give him wings **_

_**And he flies to a place where he's loved**_

_**Concrete Angel**_

**-- **At the training grounds --

"I can't believe Neji died! He shouldn't have died! It wasn't his fault that Hinata had died!" ranted Ten Ten as she flung countless weapons at the target on the tree and hit the bull's-eye every time. She had been there for a good 5 hours, ever since she heard that her teammate had died. She was training to try and keep her mind off of the Hyuuga boy but she couldn't forget him.

"Why did he die?" Ten Ten asked herself, not that she had anyone else to ask at the moment. She had told Lee and Gai that she wanted to be alone for awhile to mourn Neji by herself. That was what she was doing in her own way. Throwing weapons at stuff was her way of mourning a teammate. She knew Neji would have wanted her to do this.

"Why did he die? Why? Why? Why!" she continued to ask herself. She had taken one kunai out of her pouch and had thrown it at her target, intending for it to hit the bull's-eye again. She missed completely; in fact, she didn't even hit the tree.

Ten Ten gasped loudly. She never missed her target. This time she didn't even hit something _near_ her target. Neji's death must really be getting to her.

_I have to train harder now! If I missed my target completely then I definitely need more practice! _Thought Ten Ten as she stared in the direction the kunai disappeared in. _I'll practice and train harder no matter what it takes. I'll be the best kunoichi I can be, even if it kills me!_

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**I'M SO SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE SOONER! I have way too many projects at school. I couldn't work on my stories. The only reason I could even write this one was because I had a break from school. Sorry if I don't update again for awhile but I will update! I don't like leaving stories uncompleted.**

**(1)- Do they have bears in Naruto? I don't know, but in my story they do.**

**Please R&R and go to my other story "Naruto Summer Camp" and make a character please! **


	6. Ten Ten and Lee

**The Concrete Angels' Cry On Deaf Ears**

By: moonlightstar12

Warning: This song fic contains CHARACTER DEATH and OOC people.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any other characters in the story! I also don't own the song "Concrete Angel" even though I edited the song to match the characters better! Both of these things belong to their owner!

**Notice: I decided to put Ten Ten and Lee's deaths together because they'd have both died the same way.**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxxXX**

At the training grounds –

"I can't believe Neji died! He shouldn't have died! It wasn't his fault that Hinata had died!" ranted Ten Ten as she flung countless weapons at the target on the tree and hit the bull's-eye every time. She had been there for a good 5 hours, ever since she heard that her teammate had died. She was training to try and keep her mind off of the Hyuuga boy but she couldn't forget him.

"Why did he die?" Ten Ten asked herself, not that she had anyone else to ask at the moment. She had told Lee and Gai that she wanted to be alone for awhile to mourn Neji by herself. That was what she was doing in her own way. Throwing weapons at stuff was her way of mourning a teammate. She knew Neji would have wanted her to do this.

"Why did he die? Why? Why? Why!" she continued to ask herself. She had taken one kunai out of her pouch and had thrown it at her target, intending for it to hit the bull's-eye again. She missed completely; in fact, she didn't even hit the tree.

Ten Ten gasped loudly. She never missed her target. This time she didn't even hit something _near_ her target. Neji's death must really be getting to her.

_I have to train harder now! If I missed my target completely then I definitely need more practice! _Thought Ten Ten as she stared in the direction the kunai disappeared in. _I'll practice and train harder no matter what it takes. I'll be the best kunoichi I can be, even if it kills me!_

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

_**They walk to school with the lunch they packed**_

_**Nobody knows what they're holdin' back**_

_**Wearin' the same clothes they wore yesterday**_

_**They hide the bruises with the linen and lace**_

_Swoosh!_ The sound of several kunai being thrown across a distance was heard. Less than a second later, the stabbing sound of some of the kunai hitting the tree-target and the _Whoosh! _Of the rest sailing past the tree.

Ten Ten growled under her breath and took out a scroll. She did several hand signs and placed her thumb on the seal. The seal broke and an array of different weapons appeared on the scroll. Ten Ten took out more of the kunai and then some of the shuriken. She placed the open scroll back on the ground and took a stance again.

_I can't keep missing like this. I'm Konoha's Weapon Mistress! I shouldn't miss shots that are only 3 yards away! _Ten Ten thought as she flung the set of kunai at the tree again. Most of the kunai hit the tree but three still missed.

Ten Ten had been practicing here ever since she heard of Neji's death, which was a day ago. Ten Ten didn't have parents, so there wasn't any reason for her to go home; she wasn't worrying anybody. The closest thing to a parent she had was Gai-sensei but he would have actually encouraged her to work this hard, declaring it as a display of youthfulness.

Ten Ten gave an aggravated yell and took every weapon from the scroll, jumped into the air, and flung them at the tree with all her might. The impact of so many weapons hitting it caused a mini-explosion for tree bark. Ten Ten shielded her face as she was pelted with the pieces but she gave a satisfied grin when she landed and saw the tree completely mutilated. It shuddered for a second before it groaned loudly and hit the ground, narrowly missing the trees next to it.

"There. That's better," she said to herself. "But it might not be a good idea for me to keep attacking trees. Plus," Ten Ten smirked. "Trees are too easy." Ten Ten sat on the ground and thought of something or someone else that'd be harder to beat than a tree.

She perked up as a certain spandex-wearing boy popped into her head. "Lee!" she exclaimed and ran off to find him. 

_**The teacher wonders but he doesn't ask**_

_**It's hard to see the pain behind the mask**_

_**Bearing the burden of a secret storm**_

_**Sometimes they wish they were never born**_

She finally did find him after almost running around the whole of Konoha. He had been running laps on his hands with Gai-sensei; Ten Ten had caught him when he was at Konoha's Gates and on lap 10.

"Hello youthful Ten Ten! Have you come to join Gai-sensei and I with our daily run?" Lee yelled. Ten Ten had been way down the street when Lee yelled, and several of the villagers paused for a second to look at Lee and then turned back to what they were doing. The villagers were used to someone yelling loudly that early in the morning, even though it normally was Naruto. It'd been quiet in Konoha since he and the rest of them had died. No Naruto running around yelling and no Sakura chasing him and yelling even louder. Sasuke, Neji, and Hinata had been very much quieter but they could still make noise when they wanted to.

Ten Ten came running and panting. "N-No L-Lee…I…I want you to come train with me," she said, catching her breath near the end.

"Train with you? Didn't you say you wanted to train alone?" Lee asked, and earned a nod in response.

"Yeah, but I want you to help me now. Trees blow up too easy," she said, grinning broadly at the last part.

Lee grinned as well. "Oh, okay then Ten Ten! I will help you on your youthful quest of strength!" Lee exclaimed and turned to Gai, still on his hands. "Gai-sensei. I request your permission to leave and go train with Ten Ten," he said and looked at Gai for an answer.

Instead of the normal, overly-excited and 'youthful', answer Lee and Ten Ten were expecting, an unspoken question appeared on Gai's face. But it was gone in a flash, and Gai was grinning again. "Of course you can Lee! There's no reason to ask to do something so youthful!" he said.

Lee started to cry. "Gai-sensei! I knew you'd say yes!" he exclaimed.

Gai cried as well. "Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

Ten Ten sighed as Lee and Gai had another 'wave-crashing-in-background' moment and took off, back to her training spot. "Hurry up Lee!" she cried over her shoulders as she ran.

She wasn't even surprised when Lee appeared at her side no more than 2 seconds later.

_**Through the wind and the rain**_

_**They stand hard as a stone**_

_**In a world that they can't rise above**_

_**But their dreams give them wings **_

_**And they fly to a place where they're loved**_

_**Concrete Angels**_

Ten Ten and Lee arrived at the training spot in a few minutes. Lee looked around, surveying the area. They were in Ten Ten's training grounds. She'd found it back when they were still in the Academy and had been coming there to train alone ever since. So Lee had never been there before.

It was a large clearing with trees sprouting up in groups in random places, with even more trees lining the area like a natural barrier. Lee noticed that one of the trees in a certain patch was completely blown up and broken, laying on its side and extremely close to the trees next to it. Lee turned to Ten Ten to ask what happened to the tree, then remembered her early comment about trees blowing up easily, and decided not to ask.

Ten Ten noticed this, laughed, and said, "Told you."

Lee grinned and then took his fighting stance. Ten Ten did the same. "You ready Lee?" she called. They had jumped apart from each other and were standing on opposite sides; as far back as they could go without losing the other in the trees.

"Yes!" Lee answered.

"Okay!" Ten Ten exclaimed and took a running start. She pulled three kunai from her weapons pouch and flung them at Lee. He was gone in an instant, easily avoiding the kunai.

He reappeared next to Ten Ten and threw a kick at Ten Ten, aiming for the small of her back. She avoided the attack as well, jumped away from Lee and flung a shuriken at him. He disappeared again, reappearing next to Ten Ten.

She lashed out at him with a one of the shuriken she didn't throw and gave him a small cut of the cheek. Lee launched away from her for a second before jumping right back. He punched her in the face and she staggered back.

"Good hit, Lee," Ten Ten congratulated and spat out a little blood before she jumped into the air. She pulled out a scroll and did hand seals. When she opened the scroll, a wooden staff appeared from a cloud of smoke and she took it in her left hand. Lee watched from the ground for a few seconds before leaping into the air. He threw punches and kicks rapidly at Ten Ten as the slowly descended from the sky. Ten Ten twisted and turned the staff to block the incoming attacks, blocking most of them but ending up missing a few and getting hit in several places, but only enough to get bruised. Then, Lee threw a roundhouse kick her way and got her dead in the side of her stomach.

There was a chocked _whoosh!_ sound as Ten Ten's breath was forced out of her and she flew spiraling away from Lee. She hit the top of the trunk of a tree with a loud _thud! _and a _crack! _as she slid down the bark. She groaned to herself and tried to stand up while holding her side; failing miserably.

She hit the ground again and struggled to hold in a cry. Lee landed gracefully next to Ten Ten. "Are you alright, Ten Ten," he asked worriedly. He kneeled next to her and reached out to help her stand up.

"I-I'm fine," she breathes, and tries to stand up. She flinches as she does so while still holding her side, leaning on the greatly weakened tree. She stood like that for a moment, panting and injured, before she stood up straight again. She grimaced a little before grinning weakly at Lee. "See?"

Lee looked at her with an mixed expression of worry and admiration. "…Yeah," he said, clearly not believing her but letting it go. Ten Ten's grin strengthened as she lumbered over to Lee, slowly pulling a katana out of seemingly nowhere.

"Let's continue," Ten Ten suggested and ran over to Lee, dragging the katana with her. She yelled a battle cry as she brought the sword over her head and down onto Lee. Lee didn't have time to run so he just put his arm in front of him, blocking his face. The katana dug into Lee's arm, he winced, and then dislodged the weapon. His forearm started to bleed but he was ignoring the deep cut. He and Ten Ten were training.

_**Two people cry in the middle of the night**_

_**The neighbors hear but they turn out the light**_

_**Two fragile souls caught in the hands of fate**_

_**When morning comes it'll be too late**_

Their battle continued on for hours, and if anyone would have entered a five-mile radius of the area, they would have thought that Konoha was being invaded and there were at least five ninja fighting them back, at least, judging by the noise.

There was plenty of yelling, and the sound of something big and heavy sounded every so often. Anyone in the Rookie Nine could identify the two voices as Ten Ten and Lee.

"…Are…Are you…ready to give up yet, Lee?" Ten Ten panted as she landed on a tree branch. Lee landed about ten feet away, almost falling off from an improper landing.

"N-No Ten Ten. You?" he asked, panting just as much as Ten Ten. Even with his excellent stamina, training that hard for so long wa starting to take its toll. That and the fact that the bleeding wound from earlier still hadn't stopped bleeding. Lee was surprised he wasn't on the ground, passed out from blood loss.

Ten Ten smiled weakly. "…N-N-No, I…I'm not," she said and half-leaped half-fell from the tree branch and onto the ground. Lee tried to do the same but ended up falling off the tree. He hit the ground awkwardly, landing in a sprawled position. He moaned to himself but dragged himself into a sitting position with his usable arm. The bleeding one had been bleeding for so long that Lee couldn't feel it.

Ten Ten limped her way over to Lee's side, winced at each step. She was covered in big, purple bruises especially the one one her stomach. She was having a little trouble breathing. Lee must have hit her lung.

"You alright Lee?" she asked, breathing shallowly. She'd seen Lee overwork himself before—and it always resulted in him getting sent to the hospital—but she'd never seen him this bad before. Not even when he was fighting Gaara.

Lee moaned again and then grabbed his arm. He was bleeding all over; Ten Ten's weapons had cut him up good. But that one was still the worse. He examined himself quickly and smiled shakily, "To be honest, no, I'm not. Not at all, but I will be. Eventually, I think," he said, starting to mumble at the end.

"I'll go and get help," Ten Ten offered and tried to stand up but was pulled back down by Lee.

"No, stay here. I'll go. You're hurt worse than me anyway," he reasoned. Ten Ten shook her head.

"No, you are. If you continue moving you'll bleed faster. Plus, I know the fastest way to get out of here," she argued. Lee still shook his head.

"I still don't want you to go Ten Ten. You can barely walk," Lee started, but saw Ten Ten getting ready to argue again and said, "It's fine."

Ten Ten knew, for a fact, that it was not fine but decided not to argue again. She helped Lee scot back and then propped him up until he was leaning with his back against the tree. Then, she copied what she did to Lee with herself. "Fine," she said and leaned her head back onto the tree. Lee did the same.

"I am sorry Ten Ten," he apologized. Ten Ten looked shocked and shook her head.

"Don't be sorry, Lee. I would have ended up doing this to myself anyway," she sighed and felt her eyelids dropping. She saw Lee's doing the same out of the corner of her eye.

"…But…still…sorry," Lee breathed and then his eyes closed. Ten Ten felt too tired to protest.

Her eyes closed just as she said, "…Well…I'm sorry…too."

_**Through the wind and the rain**_

_**They stand hard as a stone**_

_**In a world that they can't rise above**_

_**But their dreams give them wings **_

_**And they fly to a place where they're loved**_

_**Concrete Angels**_

Lee woke up to find himself in a dark tunnel. He blinked, wasn't he just in Ten Ten's clearing? And an even better question, where was Ten Ten? Lee was sure Ten Ten had been beside him when he fell asleep so why wasn't she here…where was here?

Lee wasn't sure of anything when a figure suddenly blinked into view. Lee braced himself, preparing for a fight, when he noticed his arm. Wasn't it bleeding a moment ago? There wasn't even a scratch there anymore; as if Lee had imagined even having a injury.

"Lee?" asked Ten Ten. She stared at Lee as he inspected himself, looking confused.

Lee looked up at Ten Ten, noting that she had been the figure. "Ten Ten? Where are we?" he asked, noticing that Ten Ten's bruises were gone.

Ten Ten looked around for a second, seeing nothing but black at first, but then noticed on either side was an even darker place that made Ten Ten's blood run cold just from looking at it. The other side was a bright light. Ten Ten turned back to Lee. "Don't know, but we shouldn't stay here. It doesn't feel right," she said and Lee nodded in agreement. "Let's go this way," she said, standing up and walked off towards the light. Lee quickly stood up and followed her.

"Whoa," breathed Ten Ten as she looked around. She and Lee had walked into the light and they were in a huge field. There were trees and flowers of all kinds everywhere.

"…Ten Ten…?" Lee started as he stared into the distance. Ten Ten followed his gaze to an unusually large clump of Sakura Trees.

"What is it Lee?" she asked, not seeing anything.

Lee didn't say anything; he couldn't. Someone else interrupted him. "Lee? Ten Ten?"

Ten Ten gasped. "N-N-Neji…" she said, and the Hyuuga boy brushed a Sakura branch away, enough for Ten Ten and Lee to see him.

Ten Ten and Lee heard their names repeated several times by several different people as more Sakura branches were pushed away to reveal, not only Neji, but Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto.

"How is this possible?" Lee asked, not really talking to anyone. Then he directed his attention to the dead shinobi. "Aren't you dead?"

"Yeah, and you are too," Sasuke said.

"No…" Ten Ten started and then trailed. She remembered lying badly injured on a tree with Lee. "…Maybe…"

"It would explain where we are and us being able to see them," Lee reasoned. Ten Ten contemplated the idea and couldn't come up with any other, more logical, explanations.

Ten Ten and Lee walked over to the small group of shinobi and kunoichi. Ten Ten sat on Neji's right, and Lee on his left.

"So what do you do here?" Ten Ten asked.

"Whatever you want," Naruto said. He snapped his fingers and a bowl of ramen appeared in his now outstretched hand. Naruto took apart the chopsticks that randomly appeared in his hands. He vacuumed up the ramen in a second.

"Really?" Ten Ten asked and stood up again. "Let me try that," she said and snapped her fingers. A flail appeared in her hand. "Cool," she breathed and swung the metal ball over her head, careful not to hit herself and the people around her.

Lee jumped up next. "Would you like to continue our spar, Ten Ten?" Lee asked. Ten Ten grinned and got into a stance.

"Sure!" she exclaimed, as Lee slid into a stance as well.

"Wait! Wait! We're still here too!" Naruto yelled, jumping up and waving at the two-battle ready ninja, trying to get their attention.

"Youthful Naruto! It is okay if you wish to join us!" Lee yelled. Naruto shook his head.

"No, no! That's not what I meant!" Naruto exclaimed.

Sasuke scoffed. "Dobe," he said and stood up. "I'd like to fight," Sasuke said. Lee gained a look of determination.

"Uchiha wants to fight, then? I welcome you!" Lee said and moved over so the three of them could have adequate fighting space.

"If Uchiha wants to fight, then I want to be in it to," Neji said and stood up. Lee moved over again.

"Teme! I wanna fight to!" Naruto yelled and shot up. Across the field, Ten Ten sighed irritably as she spun the flail in her hand.

"Are we going to start any time soon?" she asked in a bored tone.

"Yes. Hinata-sama, Sakura, do you wish to join us?" Neji asked, at first, addressing Ten Ten, and then addressed the last two girls.

Sakura and Hinata looked at each other. "Sure. We have nothing else to do," Sakura said and Hinata nodded shyly in agreement. The group spread out to let the two newcomers in.

"Ready?" Ten Ten yelled.

"Set?" Naruto yelled. Everyone was in their stance now. Ten Ten had put her flail away and currently had no weapon out. Neji and Hinata were in the Hyuuga clan's stance, while Lee and Sasuke were in their own stances, as well as Naruto.

"Go!" all of them yelled. Every last one of them raced to the middle, charging in for an epic battle.

_**Two statues stand in a shaded place**_

_**Two angel children with upturned faces **_

_**There names are written on a polished rock**_

_**Broken hearts that the world had forgot**_

Gai was getting worried. It had been days since Lee and Ten Ten left to go and train and he still hadn't heard from either one since then. Ten Ten was understandable, Gai wasn't normally the one that Ten Ten would go to. But Lee, Gai expected to at least see Lee at some point in time.

Plus, Gai had a really bad feeling in his stomach.

So Gai went out in search for his remaining team members. He jumped around town, starting from the far side of the city and down to the other side, asking every living soul he could find if they'd seen his missing students. The closer he got to the edge of the city, the more people reported that they heard yells that sounded like they came from the two ninja, even though it was days ago.

Gai arrived at the farthest edge of town, near a large forest. Gai had given up on asking people, since no one had saw the two recently. Gai walked to the outskirts of the forest to an mostly deserted part of Konoha, but he knew for a fact that Ten Ten lived around here.

Gai walked up to Ten Ten's house, which was just a small shack that she had built for herself, and he rapped on the door. No answer. Gai tried again and yelled Ten Ten's name. Still no answer.

Concluding that Ten Ten wasn't here, Gai tried to sense chakra. There were traces of Ten Ten's chakra all over the house, since she lived there, but Gai found a trail of chakra. It led deep into the forest and was extremely faint, almost unnoticeable.

Gai followed the trail, and then a new, equally faint, chakra joined the first one. Gai recognized the chakras as Ten Ten and Lee's. Gai followed the disappearing trail until he got to a large clearing with random spurts of trees all over the place. Gai felt that the trail ended here so he looked around.

And there, resting on a tree trunk was Ten Ten and Lee. Gai felt a flush of relief at first, finally finding his students, but the relief was quickly shot down. Something was wrong.

Gai walked over to his two students. He stood over the two bodies. They looked like they were sleeping, and Gai would have thought they were if it wasn't for the bruises all over Ten Ten and the cuts all over Lee. Gai leaned down to further examine his students.

Lee had a huge gash on his arm, and several other smaller injuries. Ten Ten was covered in blotchy, purple bruises. There was an especially big one on her stomach that was so dark Gai could see it through Ten Ten's shirt.

Gai felt tears in his eyes as he reached towards his students and felt the sides of their necks, checking for a pulse. Both bodies were extremely cold and there was no pulse.

Gai was shell-shocked by this, and was close to passing out, but he had to inform Tsunade first. Gai stood up and heaved Lee's body onto his back while he cradled Ten Ten's in his arms. He took of towards Hokage Tower, careful to hold on to Lee's body tightly, to make sure it didn't fall.

A day later, there was yet another funeral. Ten Ten and Lee were buried side-by-side, separated by a foot, and next to their teammate, Neji's. Ten Ten's grave had a kunai on it and a picture of her. Lee's grave had a picture of him and a lotus on it.

Above the three's grave was a statue of the squad in a pose, Lee on the farthest side, pumping his fist, Ten Ten in the middle, with her arms folded behind her back, Neji next to Ten Ten, with his arms folded in front of him and him looking arrogant, and, finally, Gai in the back, behind Ten Ten, and grinning while making a thumbs up.

On the bottom of the statue, engraved was 'This statue is to commemorate Might Gai, Rock Lee (deceased), Ten Ten (deceased), and Neji Hyuga (deceased). We honor the deceased members of this team, as well as its sole survivor, with this statue. These ninja shall not be forgotten'.

_**Through the wind and the rain**_

_**They stand hard as a stone**_

_**In a world that they can't rise above**_

_**But their dreams give them wings **_

_**And they fly to a place where they're loved**_

_**Concrete Angels**_

-Several Days Later-

Kiba and Shino arrived at the village gates. There was a heavy air around the village, like something bad happened.

Kiba and Shino had been out of the village for over month, on a mission to protect an important person from the Village Hidden In The Clouds. It'd taken so long because of an extremely stubborn and spoiled princess and getting attacked several times. Not to mention getting lost in the clouds. But they finally made it back.

Kiba grinned as soon as he saw the gates. He waved at the guards, not noticing the sadden looks. Shino, on the other hand, noticed.

"I wonder what happened here," Shino said to Kiba. Kiba's grin disappeared as the guards opened the gates and he looked at Shino.

"What do ya mean?" Kiba asked. Akamaru barked, frowning. Kiba was slightly annoyed that even Akamaru knew before him.

Shino paused. "Don't you feel that? Something must've happened while we were gone," he said.

"Then we'll go investigate. We can start by visiting Tsunade-sama to give her the report. She must know what's going on. And if she doesn't, we'll just have to ask Kurenai-sensei and Hinata," Kiba said, walking into the village with Shino trailing behind.

Shino nodded. The two of them set off to Hokage Tower.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**A/N: I forgot to make Lee upset about Sakura dying! And when I went back to try and change it, it would have messed up the rest of the chapter! Sorry! And I'm sorry if they're OOC too. It's been awhile since I watched Naruto so I don't know if I got their personalities right. **

**Question: Should Kiba and Shino's deaths be combined too? Or separate? And how should they die? I don't know how to kill either one of them. **

**R & R! **


End file.
